STAY WITH ME
by Shirahane
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah istri dari seorang Boss mafia yaitu Park Chanyeol yang dijuluki Boss The Tractor. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui suaminya mempunyai pekerjaan mengerikan seperti itu. Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. merasa posisinya bukan menjadi seorang istri melainkan sebagai 'pemuas nafsu chanyeol' MPREG/CHANBAEK/MAFIA
1. STAY WITH ME - Chapter 1

STAY WITH ME - Chapter 1

MAIN CAST : CHANBAEK

( Chanyeol x Baekhyun )

OTHER CAST : (kalau di kasih tau nanti gak seru lmaoo)

GENRE : YAOI,MPREG, LOVE BULLYING,DRAMA,MAFIA

RATED : MATURE / 18ONLY /

WARNING BOYS LOVE AREA!!!

Author : Shirahane

\- MOHON MAAF JIKA BAHASA TERKESAN KAKU DAN TIDAK BAKU HARAP MAKLUM. AUTHOR NEWBI MENCOBA BELAJAR LEBIH BAIK LAGI -

" I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where "

Seoul 07:00 AM

lelaki mungil bersurai kecoklatan tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur besar bergaya rustic dan modern. Kaki kecilnya terkadang berjalan kekanan dan kekiri menyiapkan bahan-bahan apa saja yang bisa ia buat untuk sarapan pagi ini. lelaki mungil itu sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menghela nafas pelan. Manik matanya menatap bahan baku yang berserakan dihadapanya. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. bingung belum juga memutuskan ingin membuat menu sarapan seperti apa padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Lelaki mungil itu terus berpikir ingin mengganti menu sarapan yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya agar sarapan yang ia buat tidak berakhir masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

" Baekhyun" lelaki mungil itu berjengit karena mendengar suara bariton memanggil namanya. Perlahan baekhyun menoleh manik matanya mengangkap sosok pria tinggi dengan dada yang toples berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat sosok pria tampan yang sedang mengulum senyuman. Senyuman yang menginsyaratkan sesuatu

"kau mau membunuhku dengan makanan beracun mu lagi? " Baekhyun menarik nafas perlahan lalu menggelengkan kepala saat pria tinggi dan tampan dihadapanya tengah menatapnya jengah membuat baekhyun berdiri kaku.

"B-bu-bukan seperti itu . tidak mungkin aku membahayakan suami ku sendiri dengan makanan beracun. Ma-mafkan aku jika masakan ku tidak enak chanyeol" baekhyun memainkan ujung aporn yang ia kenakan sambil menundukan wajah. terlalu takut menatap sorotan mata dari suaminya itu.

" baguslah tetap seperti itu. dan aku memperingatkan mu sekali lagi jangan mencoba melarikan diri lagi untuk kedua kalinya. " Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya rapat mengangguk pasrah terlalu takut untuk mengatakan kata TIDAK pada Park Chanyeol - suaminya yang sangat tidak bisa dibantah.

Kaki jenjang chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang berdiri membeku tak bergeming sama sekali. Jari tulunjuknya yang panjang mendongakan dagu baekhyun dengan perlahan memperlihatkan wajah cantik nan mulus bersurai kecoklatan yang sedari tadi tak berani untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Jadilah anak baik yang selalu menuruti perintahku. Arraseo? "Ucapnya lembut lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir cherry baekhyun.

"Hnghh" Baekhyun melenguh sambil meremas ujung aporn yang ia kenakan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang saat lidah panjang chanyeol masuk kedalam memainkan lidah baekhyun didalam mulut si mungil. Terdengar kecipak basah di dapur. baekhyun ternegah engah payah bernafas karena ciuman panas dari chanyeol. Terlalu kasar tapi cukup membuat baekhyun tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya. Chanyeol melepaskan pangutan dari mulut baekhyun dengan perlahan hingga menampakan benang saliva. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang mulai kehabisan oksigen dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan tatapan mata yang sayu tak lupa juga semburat merah yang menjalar sampai kedua telinganya.

"Terimakasih banyak atas sarapanya" bisik chanyeol setengah menggoda sambil menjilat sudut bibir tebalnya. lalu pergi meninggalkan si mungil yang perlahan terduduk lemas dilantai sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" yeolli kau kejam" gumamnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

" Boss aku mendapat kabar dari mata-mata kita. Perusahan ZY Ent didaerah Daejon menjadi incaran komplotan mafia dari china Huang Zi Tao dan saat ini mereka sedang merancanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang tempat ini juga" Mata tajamnya terus membaca kalimat perkalimat yang tertulis di lembaran kertas berwarna putih.Rahangnya mengeras saat melihat daftar nama pengikutnya yang berkhinat dan lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan musuhnya yang tak kalah licik - Huang zi Tao -. Tangan kekarnya meremas kertas yang ia pegang sampai tidak berbentuk lalu membuangnya asal.

" Shit. Dia masih mau mencari masalah dengan ku lagi? Aku menyesal sekali membiarkan dia hidup. " tangan kanannya mengeluarkan beberapa foto musuh dan pengikutnya yang berkhianat dari sebuah amplop hitam. Menganalisa setiap wajah buronan yang ingin ia tembak mati ditempat ke dalam memori otaknya.

"Tuan Chanyeol.kau menjadi lemah hanya karena kucing kecil yang kau kurung didalam rumah mu" sambung seseorang pria yang sedang duduk disofa empuk berwarna hitam metalic sambil menikmati segelas wine berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

"sudah ku bilang jangan mencampuri hubungan ku dengan dia. atau kepalamu itu ku tembak sekarang juga" jawab chanyeol tak suka. Masih sibuk dengan lembaran demi lembaran dokumen yang tengah ia baca.

Pria yang menyulut emosi chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Ia berdiri sambil membenarkan setelan jas mahal yang menjadi kebangganya.

" Hey aku hanya memberi mu saran agar lebih hati-hati menjaga kucing kecil mu itu" ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan kerja chanyeol bernuansa comfy dan fresh mendominasi warna netral dan putih. mungkin jika berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan chanyeol dia tak bisa menikmati segelas wine Chateau Margaux lalu ditemani oleh gadis-gadis penghibur karena tubuhnya akan berakhir di dalam peti mati.

"dan aku tidak butuh saran bodoh dari mu itu." Ketus chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya , membuat pria bernama Suho itu hanya tersenyum geli. lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan beraroma maskulin diikuti dengan ke empat bodyguardnya yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu ruangan kerja chanyeol.

"Baiklah telpon aku jika sudah mendapatkan info tentang Tao" ucapnya sambil berjalan lurus melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat sosok visual yang sedang sibuk dibelakangnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Hanya fokus dengan tumpukan dokumen bisnis perusahaan dan pasar gelap miliknya lalu mengumpulkan informasi tentang musuh dan pengikutnya yang sudah berkhianat ingin menjatuhkan perusahan dan membunuh dirinya. membuat chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan terlalu penat dengan kerjaan seperti ini tiap harinya.

Chanyeol menggeser kursi kantornya yang dilengkapi roda kearah kiri. menatap jendela besar yang ada disebelah kirinya. memperhatikan setiap gedung-gedung tinggi miliknya dan juga hiruk pikuk yang sedang terjadi dibawah sana. Manik matanya menangkap sebuah toko bunga kecil yang tak jauh dari samping gedungnya. Sesaat bibirnya tersenyum selalu teringat seseorang jika melihat toko bunga. Bukankah pertemuanya dengan baekhyun juga di toko bunga. Tapi sesaat senyumanya pudar menjadi helaan nafas. Bukankah dia dan baekhyun sudah menikah. Seharusnya baekhyun bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang selalu bergelayut manja ke suaminya. Apa karena dirinya terlalu kasar pada baekhyun atau karena baekhyun sudah mulai tahu kalau dia seorang boss mafia yang selalu haus untuk membunuh seseorang yang selalu menghalagi atau menggangu kehidupannya. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Sampai sejauh ini rahasia tentang dirinya masih aman tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk memberi tahu siapa park chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin baekhyun jauh darinya terlalu cinta dengan sosok menggemaskan yang selalu datang ke pikirannya. Mengurung baekhyun di rumah selama 8 bulan merupakan pilihan yang tepat bukan.

"Boss" chanyeol tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar suara bass yang memanggilnya.

"Taehyung ada apa?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduk menjadi berhadapan dengan meja dan menatap visual bernama Taehyung yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapanya. Taehyung menggunkan kesempatannya kali ini karena di ruangan hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"uhm… ini tentang B-ba-ekhyun - hyung" ucapnya dengan berhati-hati saat mengeja nama baekhyun. Takut jika ia menyulut emosi chanyeol karena tidak suka nama baekhyun disebutkan disini.dan benar saja tatapan chanyeol menjadi malas dan memutar kursinya kebelakang.

" Ku mohon aku sangat ingin tahu kabar baekhyun-hyung dan ingin menemuinya. Karena aku ini adiknya" chanyeol masih tidak bergeming lebih memilih memandang lurus kearah jendela daripada membicarakan keadaan baekhyun saat ini.

"Boss aku mohon jangan telalu mengekang baekhyun-hyung dia sangat tidak suka ji―"

"Tck jika itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan keluar lah" sentaknya dengan nada bicara yang ditekan isi kepalanya menjadi mendidih sangat tidak suka jika taehyung berulang kali menanyakan kabar baekhyun. ingin rasanya dia melemparkan taehyung dari jendela lalu menyaksikan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping di bawah sana, namun ia urungkan karena mengingat posisi taehyung - adik kesayangan baekhyun -

"Boss tidak maksud ku Chanyeol-hyung apa kau tidak merasa bersalah saat itu? Kau memaksa baekhyun-hyung menikah dengan mu sedangkan kau sudah membunuh ayah dan ibu kami" chanyeol tertegun sesaat lalu menoleh kearah taehyung yang mulai berani menyulut emosinya. Terlihat dada Taehyung kembang kempis ingin mengeluarkan semua umpatannya yang menggumpal didadanya. Tak habis pikir taehyung masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri dan memendam kebencianya pada pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya dua tahun lalu yang saat ini sedang beradu mulut dihadapanya.

"sampai kapan kau merahasiakannya kalau yang membunuh orang tua kami adalah dirimu. aku tidak sudi melihat kebahagian baekhyun-hyung dengan seorang pembunuh. SUATU SAAT BAEKHYUN-HYUNG AKAN MEMBENCI MU!!"

BRAK

"TUTUP MULUTMU!!" bentak chanyeol tak kalah emosi.kertas dokumen yang tadi tersusun rapi berserakan dilantai, keduanya saling melempar tatapan luapan emosi. Taehyung mencoba meredamkan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kirinya sampai warna ujung kukunya memucat.

"know your place dude, jangan membuatku emosi lebih dari ini" ujarnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya lalu menaikan kedua kaki di atas meja. Kedua matanya terus menghunuskan tatapan tajam pada taehyung

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahu kabar tentang hyung-ku. Akan aku cari sendiri dan membawanya kabur dari mu dan mengatakan semuanya jika kau pembunuh orang tua kami" rahang chanyeol makin mengeras mendengarnya ingin sekali dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya kearah kepala taehyung yang sangat keras kepala agar dia diam untuk selama-lamanya.

"Lakukanlah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok tubuh mu sudah terpotong potong dan terjual di black market" ancam chanyeol tersenyum licik.Taehyung menelan ludah payah dia tau itu bukan hanya sekedar omongan ancaman saja. Menginsyaratkan jangan nekat untuk menemui hyungnya.

" Ingat ini baik-baik Byun Taehyung Baekhyun milik ku. Jangan berani mencoba merampas milik ku walau hanya seujung kuku." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang penuh penekanan. Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal berjalan keluar pintu lalu menutupnya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil memukul keras dinding berwarna biru disampingnya dengan kuat.

"DAMN YOU PARK CHANYEOL!!!"

Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi di ruangan tamu bernuansa krem dan coklat membuat ruangan tamu terlihat elegan dan memiliki kenyamanan visual tersendiri. sesekali ia menyesap banana milik dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Terlalu bosan melewati hari-harinya seperti ini selalu terpenjara dengan pekerjaan rumah, memang tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi selalu terkurung didalam rumah dan tidak boleh keluar dari rumah yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari villa selama delapan bulan membuat dirinya hampir lupa warna pohon dan langit seperti apa.

" Kau belum tidur?" suara bariton yang menggema dari belakang membuat baekhyun menoleh.

"k-kau sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyanya kikuk sambil berdiri dari zona nyaman menyambut chanyeol yang baru pulang dari pekerjaanya.chanyeol hanya diam sambil membuka dasinya dengan kasar lalu meletakanya di sofa berbulu membuat baekhyun menelan bulat pertanyaanya. tanpa ditanya pun baekhyun tau kalau chanyeol sedang badmood.

"Aku lapar" adu chanyeol sambil merebahkan diri di sofa berbulu krem sambil menutup matanya.

"Ah aku tadi membuat kimbap dan ramyeon yang sudah ku panaskan" ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil jas dan dasi yang tergeletak di sofa

"Tidak jika memakan masakan mu" Tolaknya sambil melirik kearah baekhyun.membuat baekhyun bungkam seribu basah. Ia merogoh sakunya mengambil i-phonenya lalu menghubungi nomor delivery yang tersimpan di kontaknya.

"Aku ingin makan sushi, kau mau pesan apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan makan masakan ku saja" chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu menarik tangan kecil baekhyun.

"Jangan memakan racun itu" Ucapnya datar membuat baekhyun mengrinyitkan dahi.

"ma-masakan ku bukan racun" baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan tangisan bercampur amarah hatinya terasa sakit. pekerjaan yang selalu ia lakukan selalu tidak dihargai chanyeol.

"Tck lalu siapa yang mencampurkan obat Antasida kedalam masakanmu dan membuat aku terus keluar masuk kamar mandi sampai masuk rumah sakit?" Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti. Dia memang mengingat kejadian itu dia pikir chanyeol hanya sakit perut biasa tapi itu terjadi karena memakan masakanya dan terlebih lagi karena dicampur obat?. Bagaimana mungkin dia menaruh obat seperti itu sementara baekhyun tidak terlalu mengerti tentang obat-obatan yang hampir membahayakan suaminya.

"Dengar chanyeol….A- Aku tidak mungkin melakukanya"

"Kau sudah melakukanya dan mencoba membunuh ku untuk kabur dari ku lagi."sorotan matanya kembali tajam. Sorotan mata itu yang membuat baekhyun kembali bungkam terlalu takut untuk melawan dan membela diri. Yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menahan tangisanya. Buliran air mata jatuh melewati setiap lekuk wajah tirusnya.

"Sekarang duduk disini dan temani aku makan"

Suasana kembali hening hanya terdengar riuh suara dari televisi sedangkan sepasang suami istri itu masih keluh untuk mencoba membuka suara dan sedang berargumen dengan pikiran masing-masing. baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar terlalu sakit karena dirinya dipojokkan seperti ini. ternyata ini alasan makananya selalu berakhir di tong sampah. Walaupun chanyeol terus menyakitinya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk tapi tidak ada sedikit pun rasa dendam dalam dirinya untuk membalas melayangkan nyawa suaminya.

"SUATU SAAT BAEKHYUN-HYUNG AKAN MEMBENCI MU"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal kembali merebahkan diri di sofa menatap langit langit ruang tamu. Terlalu kesal jika mengingat perkataan 'adik iparnya' yang terus mengiang di pikirannya. Bayang bayangan yang tidak dinginkan mulai menghantui. Bagaimana jika baekhyun mengetahui kalau dia pembunuh orang tuanya,bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau chanyeol seorang boss mafia,bagaimana jika dia mencoba kabur lagi dan membencinya lebih dari ini,bagaimana jika baekhyun membunuhnya? Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah jika mati di tangan baekhyun tapi melihat baekhyun yang nantinya akan mengetahui rahasia yang lebih kelam tentang orang tuanya. Sepertinya dia tidak boleh mati dulu. Ekor matanya melirik kearah lelaki mungil disampingnya terlihat baekhyun terisak-isak menahan suara tangisanya. Mata bulatnya menjadi sembab. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu tadi"

"….." baekhyun memilih memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya.

" Baekki " Panggilnya kali ini dengan lembut membuat baekhyun perlahan menoleh menunjukan bagaimana kacaunya wajahnya saat ini. Chanyeol terekekeh pelan mengambil selembar tisu lalu mendekat. Mengelap wajah baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Kau sangat jelek jika seperti ini" ejeknya sambil mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" A-aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menyakitimu. Percayalah" racaunya kemudian mencoba menatap kedua mata chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Jadi bukan dirimu yang melakukanya? "Tanya chaneyol penuh selidik yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala baekhyun.

" Buktikan perkataan mu jika itu memang benar baek" tantang chanyeol sambil mengenggam erat jemari kecil baekhyun. Merasa chanyeol sedang luluh ini kesempatan dirinya membela diri

" aku bahkan tidak tau fungsi obat yang kau bilang itu untuk apa chanyeol. Aku tidak tau jenis obat-obatan seperti itu" ucapnya lagi membuat chanyeol terdiam. Dia mengambil i-phonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja mengetikan sebuah pesan lalu mengirimkannya ke nomor seseorang. Mungkinkah salah satu bodyguard atau pembantu dirumah ini ada pengkhianat.

"k-kau percaya pada ku chanyeol? " tanya baekhyun ragu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

" aku ada satu pertanyaan lagi. Lalu kenapa kau mencoba kabur saat itu?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, antara takut jika mengatakan permintaan yang sudah lama dia simpan didalam hati kecilnya. takut jika chanyeol berubah mood lagi dan memarahinya.

" a-aku"

"baek kau ingin meninggalkan ku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? " baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menatap kedua mata indah chanyeol.

" b-bukan kah kau yang tidak cinta dengan ku? Selalu memarahi ku. Semua yang aku kerjakan selalu salah dimatamu " Chanyeol mengelus pundak kecil itu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala bersurai kecoklatan baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau yang salah mengekspresikan rasa cinta ku. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar pada mu tapi Baek kau tau kau selalu membuatku gila. Jangan mencoba kabur lagi dari ku" ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk tangan baekhyun lalu mengelusnya lembut. membuat baekhyun luluh dengan ucapan manis chanyeol.

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi keluar. jangan memenjarakan aku didalam sini yeolli aku bahkan lupa seperti apa warna pohon dan langit" chanyeol memberhentikan elusan tangan baekhyun. Lalu berdecak kesal.

" diluar sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana jika kau diculik dan - "

CUP

Bibir cherry baekhyun mencium lembut pipi kanan chanyeol membuat chanyeol terbelak tidak percaya. Kenapa baekhyun mendadak menggemaskan.

" yeolli ku mohon sekali ini saja " pinta baekhyun sambil menunjukan semburat merah dipipinya. Membuat jantung chanyeol mendadak dua kali berdetak lebih cepat. Ah dia mengaku kalah hanya dengan rayuan menggemaskan baekhyun sudah lama sekali tidak melihat baekhyun seperti ini.

" ehem. tapi dengan 3 syarat jika kau bisa memenuhinya aku akan mengabulkanya" membuat baekhyun memekik kesenangan dan mengangguk mengiyakan.apakah hari ini hari keberuntunganya? Karena dia berhasil membuat chanyeol yang selalu mengekang kemaunya menjadi menuruti permintaanya.

" pertama berjanjilah tetap percaya pada ku jika suatu hari kau mengetahui sebuah rahasia tentang diriku. Percayalah baek aku melakukanya demi kebaikanmu" baekhyun mengerjap polos lalu menganguk mengiyakan.

"kedua jangan pernah berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain apalagi dengan Taehyung" Baekhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah berpikir dua kali lagi untuk syarat kedua ini.

" kenapa tidak boleh? Taehyung itu adikku tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya" membuat chanyeol menatap malas dan sedikit menggeser menjauh dari baekhyun

"baiklah aku tidak jadi mengabulkannya karena Nyonya Byun terlalu banyak berkomentar"

" Tidak...tidak baiklah baiklah akan aku lakukan" chanyeol tersenyum menang sedangkan baekhyun mendengus sebal.

" Baiklah yang ketiga...

Aku sudah lama tidak melakukanya " desis chanyeol sambil memasukan tangan kananya menyusup kedalam baju baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun panik

" Tu-tunggu chan...ye...Ah " tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat chanyeol menekan dan menarik nipple pink dari dalam baju baekhyun sedangkan lidah chanyeol dengan liarnya menjilati kuping baekhyun mencoba membangunkan genital baekhyun dari dalam celana.

" Uhmmp Chan-yeol ah.. Tu-tungguhh" panggil baekhyun payah saat merasakan tiga jari panjang milik chanyeol membelah rektumnya dan membuat gerakan keluar masuk dengan kasar.

" sshhh tahan sebentar sayang " ucap chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun yang kepayahan dibawah sambil mengecup keningnya.

" AHH SA-SAKIT C-CHANNYY..." tanganya meremas kuat bedcover bermotif abstrak berukurun king size sampai kusut. Merasakan jari tengah dan telunjuk chanyeol membentuk gunting didalam lubang rektumnya. Membuat dirinya mendesah hebat cairan kental menyembur dari genital milik baekhyun. Membuat perut mulusnya menjadi lengket dengan cairan putih yang ia keluarkan.

" kau sudah keluar? Apa terlalu nikmat baek? " kekeh chanyeol sambil menyesap bibir cherry baekhyun yang masih terengah engah dengan dada kembang kempis.

" Sa.. Sakit jangan ter.. Lalu k... kasar" chanyeol yang mendengar suara serak baekhyun hanya mengecup pelan kelopak matanya, lalu mengamati setiap lekuk wajah yang bermandikan keringat membuat chanyeol makin tidak sabar untuk berbuat lebih

" Hn lalu aku harus bagaimana? " tanganya mulai mengurut genital baekhyun keatas dan kebawah sambil mengukir kiss mark di leher baekhyun. Membuatnya menggeliat nikmat sambil mendesah

" Channn...nyeol... Ah " Panggilnya sambil memegang tangan chanyeol yang makin aktif mengocok genital kecilnya sampai memerah. Chanyeol yang merasakan cairan kental kembali membasahi tangananya mengecap caidan kental itu sambil menelanya. Membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah baekhyun. Terlalu malu melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

" Ah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " desis chanyeol sambil membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan genitalnya yang dari tadi menegang.

Kaki mulus baekhyun terangkat keatas memperlihatkan rektum yang berwarna pink tengah menunggu sesuatu yang besar akan membelahnya. Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya menjilati belahan rektum baekhyun sambil menekan nekanya dengan ibu jari membuat baekhyun mendesah hebat.

" y.. Yah chanyeol jangan menji...lati nya ahmphh AHHHH " desahnya makin terdengar kuat saat merasakan genital besar dan panjang milik chanyeol mulai masuk di tubuh bagian selatannya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena chanyeol memasukanya hanya dengan sekali hentak.

" C.. Chanye.. Oll hikss sakit... Ja... Jangan menggerakanya " adu baekhyun sambil menangis meringis kesakitan berharap chanyeol tidak menggerakanya dahulu. walaupun mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja terasa sakit jika chanyeol sangat kasar.

Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan namun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat membuat baekhyun terhentak hentak kepayahan.

" Chany...eol... saki... It pelaan... Ah ah mphhh " desahanya tertahan saat bibir tebal chanyeol membungkam bibir baekhyun dengan ciuman panasnya bermain dengan lidah baekhyun sambil menyesap lidah baekhyun yang terjulur keluar.

Semakin lama chanyeol menumbuk genitalnya kedalam rektum baekhyun dengan tempo cepat, terlalu nikmat merasakan genitalnya diapit dengan rektum baekhyun apalagi karena suara desahan baekhyun yang semakin erotis saat sweet spot nya dimanjakan oleh genital besar chanyeol. Membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

" Arghh aku mau keluar " bisik chanyeol sambil mendesah membuat genitalnya yang ada didalam rektum baekhyun membesar. Tangan kanannya menekan perut baekhyun mencari keberadan genital besar miliknya yang akan menembakan cairan kental didalam rektum baekhyun.

"Ah... Ahmmmpp Ja.. Jangan menekan per..ut ku ahh...ahh" racau baekhyun yang terengah engah kepayahan dibawah. genitalnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan kental terlalu menikmati semua sentuhan chanyeol yang dibuat pada tubuh kecilnya.

" C... CUM " desis chanyeol saat menembakan cairan kental didalam. Membuat sebagian sperma nya meleleh dari rektum baekhyun karena tidak bisa menampung banyaknya sperma chanyeol yang keluar. Chanyeol tersenyum senang sambil mengelap buliran keringat yang menetes dikeningnya terlalu puas melihat baekhyun terengah engah seperti ini.

" sshh kau hebat sayang " puji chanyeol sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menutup rapat kedua matanya sambil mencoba mengatur nafas terengah-engahnya.untuk melihat visual tampan bermandikan keringat sedang menggagahinya saja dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Membuat chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pipi baekhyun.

" one more time babby " bisiknya sambil merubah posisi baekhyun menungging lalu meletakan bantal ditengah perutnya, kembali melesakan genital besarnya dan menghentak hentaknya dengan penuh gairah. Membuat decitan tempat tidur dan desahan baekhyun kembali menggema.

Sang mentari muncul dari peraduannya, menggantikan tahta sang penguasa malam, menyapa dunia dengan kehangatan sinarnya, Baekhyun mengrinyit silau merasa terganggu dengan semburat sinar keemasan yang menerobos masuk disela sela jendela kamar.

Baekhyun mencoba meraba bedcover bermotif abstrak berukuran king size berharap chanyeol masih tidur pulas disampingnya ternyata apa yang ia harapkan nihil. Membuat baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menghela nafas berat dan sesekali meringis kesakitan saat rektumnya terasa sakit karena permainan chanyeol. Suaminya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada berdua dengan dirinya.bahkan tidak ada morning kiss yang menyambut paginya dan lebih parahnya chanyeol tidak mau membangunkanya untuk membuat sarapan. Apa dia masih tidak percaya dengan baekhyun. Benarkah chanyeol menikahinya hanya karena untuk pemuas nafsunya saja? Tidak benar-benar mencintainya?. Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya yang masih terasa lengket. Perlahan cairan sperma chanyeol meleleh keluar dari rektumnya. Dia mencoba duduk lalu melipat kedua kakinya sambil menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Ah terasa sesak sekali saat bergelut dengan pikiran rumitnya sendiri. Menerima cinta dari chanyeol membuat dirinya buta akan segalanya..

To be continued

Gimana readers~

Masih mau lanjut kah?

Kalau banyak yang respon bakalan janji update secepatnya3

Oh iya minta sarannya dong supaya kosa kata ku lebih bagus lagi \\\\\

Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ku yang amburadul ini xD

Instagram : @shirahane_


	2. STAY WITH ME - Chapter 2

MAIN CAST : CHANBAEK ( Chanyeol x Baekhyun )

OTHER CAST :

。Huang Zi Tao (maaf yah guys aku bawa-bawa mantan disini ( soalnya aku gak bisa move on dari mantan ((( )

。Kim Taehyung (BTS)

。Suho

。Ayo tebak ada siapa lagi xD

GENRE : YAOI,MPREG, LOVE BULLYING,DRAMA,MAFIA

RATED : ADULT 18ONLY

Author : Shirahane

 **WARNING BOYS LOVE AREA!**

 **〖 MOHON MAAF JIKA BAHASA TERKESAN KAKU DAN TIDAK BAKU HARAP MAKLUM. AUTHOR NEWBI MENCOBA BELAJAR LEBIH BAIK LAGI 〗**

" i wish i were a little boy again, because skinned knees are easier to fix than broken heart "

.

.

.

.

Coffé shop selalu digambarkan dengan suasananya yang nyaman dan tenang. membuat siapa saja betah untuk duduk berlama-lama seperti mencari inspriasi, dan berbagi cerita dengan ditemani keharuman segelas kopi. Namun siang itu suasana sangat berbeda di sebuah coffé shop dengan konsep perpaduan interior dan aksen kayu. Para pelanggannya yang mendominasi wanita tanpak riuh. sepasang sorotan mata genit dan bisikkan kegirangan tertuju pada pesona visual pria keturunan Chinese ― Huang Zi Tao dengan setelan blazzer berwarna merah dan rambut berwarna hitam yang semakin membuatnya terlihat elegan. Terlalu mempesona. Mampu membuat jantung siapa saja berdetak lebih cepat. Merasa dewi fortuna tengah memihak mereka karena beruntung bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan visual pria yang duduk menyendiri itu.

Tao sedang duduk di sudut ruangan coffé shop. Sorotan mata yang seperti cat eyes tetap fokus membaca sebuah buku diary tua. Tak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan suasana riuh dari para wanita yang terlalu girang melihat dirinya. karena sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita. Tao membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang mulai lusuh dari sebuah buku diary tua. padahal ini sudah ke sepuluh kali Tao membaca diary tua bersampul biru yang mulai pudar warnanya. Tak pernah merasa bosan untuk membaca kembali setiap tulisan yang hampir memudar di setiap lembarnya.Diary itu seperti buku sihir yang bisa menenangkan pikiran dan memanggil kembali memori masa lalu tao. Selalu tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tertulis di dalam buku diary tersebut memori terindah yang pernah ia lakukan dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

" Tuan Huang " Panggil seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam membawa sebuah amplop berwarna coklat .Tao hanya melirik sekilas bodyguard yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya lalu kembali menundukan wajah membaca kembali buku diarynya.

" Untuk saat ini kami tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang anda cari. Bahkan kami sudah menyewa detektif yang berpengalaman namun hasilnya…." Pria kekar itu menatap sekilas wajah tao lalu meletakan amplop berwarna coklat diatas meja.

"Tuan Huang, aku rasa seseorang yang anda cari selama bertahun-tahun memang tidak selamat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dokumen tentang dirinya, sudah berhasil kami kumpulkan. kami mendapatkan akta kematian dirinya dari rumah sakit dan sudah dikonfirmasi dari kantor catatan sipil" sambungnya lagi lalu undur diri untuk meninggalkan sosok tampan yang tengah menghela nafas berat sambil menatap datar kertas amplop diatas meja.

" Aku akan tetap mencarimu, tak peduli jika kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi. Aku akan tetap menjemput mu walau kau di neraka sekalipun" lirihnya pelan sambil mengingat kembali wajah seseorang yang hampir membuatnya gila. tangannya meremas kuat amplop berwarna coklat tidak ingin langsung percaya dengan dokumen hasil penyelidikan dari orang kepercayaanya, sebelum dia turun tangan dan mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri. Mencari tahu dimana seseorang yang sedang ia cari sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Tao beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. dentingan bell mengisyaratkan kepergiannya ketika pintu coffé shop berkaca bening itu tertutup dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas dilantai kamar, mencoba mengatur nafas dengan perlahan-lahan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia keluar masuk kamar mandi ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya namun hanya cairan putih yang keluar. Terlalu mual dan pusing. Ingin berteriak memanggil maid yang sedang sibuk di dapur rasanya percuma karena dirinya terlalu lemas dan juga jarak kamar dan dapur sangatlah jauh. Tangan mungilnya meraih handphone dari meja nakas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Baekhyun langsung menghubungi satu-satunya nomor kontak di handphone miliknya. Merasakan mual kembali menyerang ia menutup mulutnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

 **PIP**

 _" yeoboseyo… baekhyun ada apa?"_ tanya suara bariton dari sebrang sana

"C..chanyeol tiba-tiba saja aku mual-mual, bisa kau antar aku ke rumah sakit?

" kau sakit? aku akan menyuruh suho untuk mengantar mu ke ―"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan suho-hyung aku ingin bersama dirimu, mengantarku kerumah sakit" racau baekhyun sambil memainkan ujung kaus yang ia pakai.berharap chanyeol luluh.

" _baekhyun. kau tau aku sedang banyak pekerjaaan. tidak sempat untuk mengantar mu.jangan seperti anak-anak"_ baekhyun terdiam sesaat mendengar respon chanyeol yang terkesan tidak peduli, chanyeol bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada kesehatan dirinya. Bukankah chanyeol terbiasa meninggalkan semua pekerjan dan menyuruh asisten pribadi untuk mengurusnya jika mendengar kabar baekhyun sedang sakit. Namun sekarang?

" _jadi biarkan suho saja yang mengantar mu. Dia akan segera kesana. Jangan lupa pakai jaket mu. Ah baek aku sedang tidak ada di seoul dan mungkin besok aku akan pulang."_ manik jernih baekhyun merasa memanas, bahkan chanyeol tidak memberi tahukan terlebih dahulu padanya jika dia pergi keluar kota. baekhyun hanya mengepalkan tanganya erat tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi yang sudah terlanjur membasahi lekukan wajahnya, mengusap air mata itu dengan kasar sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan suara isakan tangis yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

" _baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa diam? jika terjadi sesuatu telpon aku lagi. Hati-hati sayang"_ ucap chanyeol lalu mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Baekhyun menjatuhkan handphonenya lalu memeluk kedua lutut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan lengan. Setiap bulir air mata kembali menetes jatuh berderai membasahi setiap sudut pipi. Keberadanya semakin lama semakin tidak dianggap, berteriak pun tak mengurangi apapun. hanya bisa meredam semua kekecewaanya melalui tangisan. Mencoba bertahan dengan setiap perilaku chanyeol walau sudut hatinya seperti disayat dan ditusuk dengan perlahan-lahan. Terasa perih semakin membuat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh tanpa ingin berhenti.

/

"yuhu kucing manis, dimana kau~ aku datang" suara seorang pria menggema dari dalam rumah yang luasnya dua kali lebar dari villa. Mengerti maksud dan tujuan kehadiran suho, dua wanita maid langsung menyambut kehadiran suho lalu memeprsilahkan pria itu untuk menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar bernuansa coklat putih dengan lantai vinyl dan plafon luas mempertegas kesan mewah dan nyaman, Tampak baekhyun hanya tidur di bedcover king sizenya menutupi seluruh badan mungilnya menggunakan selimut tebal. Membuat suho berdecak kesal.

"Hey aku datang untuk mengantarkan mu, bangkitlah jangan membuang waktu ku seperti ini" ketus suho to the point memandang gundukan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil baekhyun.

tak ada jawaban. Suho mendekat kearah baekhyun sambil menarik paksa selimut tebal yang membungkus badannya.

"wake up babe time is money, ohhh come on"

" aku tidak ingin pergi " respon baekhyun dengan suara serak. masih dengan posisi punggung sempitnya membelakangi suho, membuat suho memijat pelipisnya pelan lalu menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"ohh ayolah jika aku tidak mengantarkan mu ke rumah sakit chanyeol akan membunuhku"

"Aishh kau tidak perduli dengan ku? Aku tidak ingin mati dulu sebelum menikah"

"Byun…ah maksudku Park Baekhyun, bangkit sekarang atau aku menyeret mu dari sana" Tak ada respon teriakan seperti biasanya, karena baekhyun sangat malu jika nama depanya diganti dengan nama Park. Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya merasa ada yang berbeda dari baekhyun.

"hmmm biar ku tebak kau dengan tuan park yang terhormat pasti sedang bertengkar" membuat baekhyun berdecak kesal. Terlalu malas menanggapi ocehan dari suho yang semakin membuat panas keadaan.baekhyun pura-pura tidak dengar , kedua tanganya mengeratkan pelukan pada bantal guling berwarna pink, merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu rasa pusing dan mualnya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa kantuk.

"Hyung tidak usah mengantarku, aku sudah baikan" ujarnya sambil mengusir suho dengan punggung tangan mengisyaratkan suho agar pergi meninggalkan kamar secepatnya.

"Baiklah" tantang suho sambil membuka coat hitam panjang yang ia kenakan. Menampakkan kemeja hitam licin yang dibuka dua kancing teratasnya, sambil menggulung baju kemejanya.

baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan ternyata segampang ini mengusir seorang pemimpin perusahaan SM Ent yang sangat di segani dan dipuja-puja oleh seluruh dunia. Membuat baekhyun mengulum senyum kemenangan dalam tidurnya.

"HYAA" pekik baekhyun saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat digendong ala bridal style.

"yak hyung apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" pekik baekhyun panik, saat tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba tangan kanannya memukuli pundak suho.

"aku tidak ingin mati konyol, hanya karena tidak membawa mu ke rumah sakit" jawabnya sambil menuruni anak tangga beralaskan karpet merah satu persatu dengan perlahan. baekhyun terdiam sesat lalu tersenyum miris.

"hyung kau melakukanya karena takut pada chanyeol? bukan karena khawatir dengan kondisiku kan?" kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang suho karena merasakan pusing dan mual kembali datang, dalam diamnya mengharapkan jawaban hangat dari seorang hyung yang khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya. Suho berdehem pelan menatap surai kecoklatan itu sambil terkekeh geli.

"menggelikan, _untuk apa mengkhawatirkan mu_ " lagi dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar jawaban telak dari suho.apakah semua orang memang mulai bosan dengan kehadiranya.bukankah dia sudah meribah sikap kekanak-kanakanya dihadapan chanyeol. tapi kenapa semua orang makin menjauh darinya, adiknya yang tidak pernah menemuinya dan sekarang seseorang yang sangat ia cintai makin sulit untuk digapai dengan tangan mungilnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan mencoba mengeluarkan deruan nafas yang terasa sesak, menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu pada suho.

"kau benar hyung kehadiran ku tidak penting lagi disini" gumamnya sambil menutup kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. menikmati hembusan angin yang menyambut kedatangannya saat keluar dari rumah megah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah BMW berwarna merah metalic melesak masuk ke parkiran rumah sakit terkenal di seoul. Suho membuka pintu mobil mewahnya menapaki lantai parkiran dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap, sambil berdiri dengan angkuhnya.menggerakan tangan kanan untuk melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan manik matanya.

"hey keluar lah kita sudah sampai"

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin kemari kenapa memaksa ku" mendengar ucapan baekhyun berhasil membuat empat sudut urat kesal muncul di jidatnya. Suho memutari mobil lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.terasa kebas melihat baekhyun yang hanya memandang lurus kedepan sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"aish kau benar-benar… hey keluar sekarang atau kau akan menyesal" suho menarik lengan baekhyun tidak terlalu kasar dan kuat. Tapi mampu membuat tubuh mungil itu tertarik keluar dari dalam mobil hanya dengan satu kali tarikan. Baekhyun hanya berdecak tak suka sambil menutupi surai kecoklatan dengan topi jaket yang ia pakai.

" pakai ini" suho memberikan sebuah masker tepat didepan wajah baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun menatap jengah kearah suho.

"aku tidak mau! kenapa kalau aku pergi keluar selalu memakai masker? Aku bukan penyakitan dan aku jadi tidak bisa bebas menghirup udara segar" protesnya sambil membalikan badan melenggang pergi meninggalkan suho dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya memang sudah kewajiban jika ia pergi keluar dengan chanyeol selalu memakai jaket dan masker, tapi karena chanyeol tidak disini dia bisa memberontak sesuka hatinya.

"Yak! Baekhyun tunggu aku" teriak suho lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Menemani baekhyun yang tidak sampai setengah hari saja membuat suho berulang kali memijat pelipisnya mencoba bersabar melihat tingkah baekhyun yang selalu memberontak seperti anak kecil, kenapa chanyeol yang angkuh dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya bisa luluh dengan bocah keras kepala seperti dia. Cobaan seperti apa ini,merasa dirinya seperti baby sitter yang selalu menguras tenaga untuk selalu bersabar melihat bocah menyebalkan seperti baekhyun.ingin menolak pekerjaan seperti ini namun terlalu ciut dengan bossnya yang terlalu kejam.

/

Siang itu suasana di rumah sakit amat tenang, para perawat dan dokter berlalu lalang membawa beberapa berkas, bahkan ada perawat yang dengan senang hati membantu pasien untuk menghirup udara segar di taman, membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis baekhyun. Terasa tersentuh dengan kebaikan perawat itu. Manik matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan dan pasien yang ada dirumah sakit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyuman ramah dari seseorang jika bertatapan wajah denganya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi panjang, menunggu giliranya untuk dipanggil masuk keruangan berwarna putih dengan aroma khas antiseptik.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil seorang perawat dengan alat desk microphone berwarna hitam, lalu membuka pintu ruangan sambil tersenyum mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam.

"Tuan byun mohon tunggu sebentar, silahkan duduk disini dahulu. dokter kyungsoo akan segera datang,saya permisi" pamit seorang perawat wanita membungkukan tubuhnya sopan lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang duduk nyaman dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang dilengkapi roda.tak lama suara knot pintu berwarna hijau terbuka menampakan seorang lelaki manis dengan setelan serba putih membawa tumpukan dokumen di kedua tanganya.

"Ah baekhyun, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa" sambut suara hangat nan ramah dari belakang tubuh baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun bangkit lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Hahaha kyungsoo kenapa pipi mu chubby sekali sekarang" kekeh baekhyun kembali duduk ke zona nyamanya. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, sifat baekhyun yang tidak berubah selalu saja memancing emosinya.

"dan kau kenapa bisa sakit? Apa makan mu teratur?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil meletakan dokumen pentingnya keatas meja besar lalu duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

"eung….. tadi pagi aku merasa mual dan pusing" keluh baekhyun sambil menangkup pipinya diatas meja. Kyungso mengeluarkan pulpennya dari dalam saku lalu menulis keluhan baekhyun diatas lembaran kertas.

"Baiklah biar ku periksa, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Seperti bukan dirimu saja" canda kyungsoo sambil mengambil stetoskop diatas meja. membimbing baekhyun untuk merebahkan diri diatas ranjang khas rumah sakit. menajamkan pendengaranya saat mendegar suara detakan jantung dan pernapasan baekhyun.Setelah siap memeriksa kondisi tubuh baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik kearah baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali duduk di kursinya mengetikan hasil rekaman medis milik baekhyun,mengirimnya ke pihak apoteker dan mengeprintnya.

"bakehyun, apa kau kemari dengan Tuan Park?" manik matanya menatap kyungsoo sekilas lalu menggelangkan kepala sambil memakai kembali jaketnya. Membuat kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, sangat tidak biasa sekali chanyeol melepaskan baekhyun tanpa pengawasanya sendiri.

"sekarang waktunya makan siang. Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kondisi kesehatanmu"membuat senyuman bahagia baekhyun mengembang, bagaimana mungkin dia menolak tawaran makan bersama kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu ada waktu, baiklah baiklah kau mau makan dimana?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binarnya terlalu semangat membuat kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"aku akan keluar makan siang jam satu nanti. ada coffe shop tak jauh dari sini. kau tunggu saja di ruangan tadi, aku akan datang menjemput mu nanti." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menandatangani hasil rekam medis baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti,lalu melambaikan tanganya dan keluar dari ruangan beraroama antiseptik. Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyuman menanggapi kepergian baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun kau spesial" bisiknya pelan sambil melihat kembali hasil rekam medis baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangnya mencari sosok pria kekar menyebalkan yang selalu memancing emosinya, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan suho.

"kemana dia? Apa dia menggoda perawat disin ― Ah" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul pelan dengan minuman kaleng cola.

"hey kenapa kau lama sekali kucing manis?~, jika sudah selesai ayo pulang. Para wanita ku sedang menunggu ku di club" membuat baekhyun membelakan matanya. Ingin sekali dia membalaskan dendam. memukul kepala suho memakai kursi panjang rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo mengajak ku makan siang, tidak mungkin aku menolak"ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya dan duduk di kursi panjang ruang tunggu.

"dokter kyungsoo mengajak mu makan siang? Aishhh kalian akan membahas produk serum terbaru di lotte mart sampai tengah malam kan?" baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas lalu mendengus kesal

"aku akan pergi. Jika kau mau pulang duluan pergi saja. Jangan menghalangiku. Lagi pula kyungsoo pernah menjadi dokter pribadiku selama bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin aku menolak. Kau ingin memutuskan tali persaudaraan ku dengan kyungsoo?" suho hanya menatap baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali menyruput colanya.

"ah terserah, yang penting jangan lama-lama dan pakai masker mu jika mau pergi jauh" suho melemparkan masker berwarna biru yang masih terbungkus dengan plastik putih dari dalam saku coat hitam panjangnya.

"Tck baiklah, akan aku pakai dan satu lagi jangan memberitahukan ke chanyeol kalau aku bertemu dengan kyungsoo" jelas baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"tch sangat tidak penting sekali selalu melaporkan setiap gerak-gerik mu pada chanyeol. Aku ini bukan baby sitter mu bocah" membuat baekhyun sedikit lega, karena mungkin hasil rekam medis tentang kondisi kesehatanya sangat buruk, sehingga kyungsoo lebih memilih membicarakanya face to face. dan juga takut kalau chanyeol mengetahuinya lalu marah karena tidak memperhatikan pola makan dan pola hidupnya.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu baekhyun. Ah selamat siang tuan kim" sambung kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badan sopan saat bertatap wajah dengan suho anak dari pemilik rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja.suho tersenyum menampakan lesung pipinya. Membalas membungkukan badan kearah kyungsoo.

" Kau tidak ikut ke coffe shop bersama kami? " tanya baekhyun, memakai masker berwarna birunya sambil menutupi surai coklatnya dengan topi jaket.

" aku lebih suka aroma wine dari pada aroma kopi, aku menunggu mu di dalam mobil saja" mendengar tolakan dari suho membuat kedua matanya menatap malas. Sangat ketebak sekali cara berpikir dari buaya darat seperti suho.

"eomma~ ayo kita makan yang manis-manis di coffe shop"ucap baekhyun bergelayut manja pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo refleks mencubit lengan baekhyun sampai dia meringis kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya.

"ssst jangan memanggilku dengan uneg uneg aneh mu disini"protes kyungsoo sambil membelakan matanya mengancam baekhyun untuk tidak memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, jika berada di ruang lingkup pekerjaanya.baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping kyungsoo.

/

Baekhyun tampak antusias saat memasuki sebuah Coffé shop dengan konsep perpaduan interior dan aksen kayu. memanjakan matanya dengan tambahan dekorasi tanaman hijau bergelantung disudut ruangan coffe shop tersebut. Terdengar dentingan bell menyapa dua lelaki manis untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aroma kopi yang menguar membuat keadaan hatinya menjadi tenang. Manik matanya menelusuri setiap deretan kursi, mencari tempat duduk nyaman. Lalu berjalan menuju tepi bar dekat jendela kaca besar, ingin melihat aktivitas hiruk pikuk diluar sana.

"kau ingin apa baek?" tanya kyungsoo sambil membuka tiap lembaran menu yang menyajikan beraneka ragam makanan manis dan kopi. Baekhyun membuka masker yang ia pakai lalu fokus melihat deretan menu apa yang sesuai seleranya.

"hmm aku ingin vannila latte,sponge cake,chocolate cake dan juga air putih" ujarnya sambil menunjuk –nunjuk gambar menu makanan yang berhasil membuatnya menelan ludah, terlalu menggiurkan

"hey kau tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu."

"tadi pagi aku tidak ada sarapan karena mual. Jadi tidak apa-apakan jika aku makan banyak" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas pelan. memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menuliskan pesanan milik mereka berdua.

" hey kyungsoo tapi kenapa disini sangat banyak sekali perempuan? Apa coffé shop ini khusus perempuan?" tanya baekhyun setengah berbisik melihat penghuni di coffe shop mendominasi para wanita yang tengah berbisik bisik sambil tertawa kegirangan.

"disini memang selalu ramai perempuan, karena mereka mau melihat seorang pangeran" ucap kyungsoo melirikan matanya kearah kanan, kode untuk menyuruh baekhyun melihat seorang pria duduk di sudut ruangan coffé shop sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berbadan kekar memakai jas berwarna hitam.

"wahh… memang seperti pangeran. Apa dia artis? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di siaran televisi mana pun. Ah atau model?" tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya menerka-nerka siapa sosok visual pria tampan yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"ah dia pergi" sambung baekhyun saat melihat pria itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan coffe shop. Seisi ruangan mendadak kecewa saat seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan. diikuti dengan empat laki-laki berstelan jas hitam —body guardnya.

"kenapa? kau mulai menyukainya?" sindir kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan hasil rekam medis milik baekhyun dan obat-obatan dari tas hitamnya.

"hmmm ... seperti tidak asing melihat pria itu" ucap baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah pria itu. Wajahnya seperti membekas didalam tumpukan memori baekhyun.tapi dimana dia pernah melihat sosok visual itu.

"Ah" baekhyun memegang kepalanya, yang tiba-tiba saja merasa denyut

"yak apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! jangan terlalu memaksakan mengingat sesuatu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja" teriak kyungsoo panik sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kearah baekhyun.

"Baekhyun apa kau tidak pernah membeli test pack dan mencoba memakainya?" baekhyun menyemburkan air yang ia minum sampai terbatuk-batuk. Terlalu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari kyungsoo. Membuat dua orang lelaki itu menjadi pusat perhatian sorotan mata tajam para pelanggan, kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukan badanya meminta maaf atas kelakuan baekhyun yang tidak sopan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang sedikit ditekan.

"yak!! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau bercanda di waktu yang tidak tepat" baekhyun melap mulut yang belepotan karena air dengan tissue, sambil memandang kyungsoo kesal.

"kau sedang hamil baekhyun, bahkan kandungan mu sudah 3 minggu. dan tadi pagi itu kau sedang morning sickness, mungkin seterusnya kau akan sering seperti itu." ujar kyungsoo menunjukan selembaran kertas hasil rekam medis yang menunjukan detail kondisi tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menatap selembaran kertas dihadapanya, sangat jelas tertera tulisan dikertas itu jika dia positif hamil. Benarkah ini? Dia akaj menjadi seorang 'ibu'. Masih tidak percaya jika selama ini ada detak jantung lain berada didalam perutnya.

" aku tau kau masih shock, tapi mengertilah, lelaki yang terlahir dengan rahim didunia ini adalah anugrah dari tuhan, dengan kata lain _kau itu spesial byun baekhyun_." ucap kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan baekhyun yang sedang menahan buliran air mata bahagianya, agar tidak berderai membasahi setiap sudut pipi mulus baekhyun., terlalu senang terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"jika kau ingin tahu keadaan janin mu, besok temuilah aku lagi. Aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu dengan temanku,dia seorang dokter kandungan" baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengan baekhyun.teringat akan masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan baekhyun. baekhyun seorang pasien yang sangat membutuhkan perawatan khusus karena trauma yang ia alami, merawat baekhyun dengan sabar. sampai kyungsoo berhasil bisa merebut hatinya untuk mau membuka mulut sekedar berbicara. dan sekarang? hubungan mereka terjalin seperti saudara kandung. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat baekhyun sebahagia ini semenjak kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat jika memutar memori ingatanya mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.syukurlah dia tidak hanya menyembuhkan luka di badan tapi juga menyembuhkan luka di hati baekhyun. dan baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri berkat dukungan dari orang yang sangat mencintainya — chanyeol.

" jika kau sudah merasa baikan makan lah sepuasnya, aku akan mentraktir mu karena sudah menjadi seorang ibu " Baekyun menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya. menyumbunyikan semburat merah dan buliran air mata di wajah mungilnya yang mulai mengering. terlalu malu jika kyungsoo menggodanya seperti itu.

" ehm... Tapi kyungsoo, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini dari chanyeol? Dan tidak memberi tahu suho dan lainya jika aku sedang hamil? " suho mengrinyitkan keningnya mengisyaratkan pertanyaan 'kenapa?'. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran baekhyun.

" hmm aku hanya ingin memberikannya kejutan. Biar aku saja nanti yang memberi tahunya. Pleaseee jangan memberi tahunya dulu. Ne~ " pinta baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap kedua tanganya agar keinginannya dituruti oleh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya berdecak pelan sambil tersenyum, Menganggukan kepalanya mengisyaratkan setuju untuk tidak memberi tahukan ke siapapun kalau baekhyun sedang hamil.

.

.

.

.

Bulatan matahari yang menguning seperti telur, dengan semburat jingga menandakan senja akan tiba.menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Sinar senja memantul dari jendela kamar. Ingin menghangatkan tubuh seseorang yang tengah berdiri memandang keluar jendela dengan sinarnya. Baekhyun mengulung senyuman getir. Mengingat chanyeol yang sudah dua hari tidak pulang kerumah. Hari ini sudah kedua kalinya dia dari rumah sakit yang sama, menemui dokter kandungan yang diperkenalkan kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali melihat lembaran yang ia pegang lalu tersenyum hangat,saat membaca hasil konsultasinya dengan dokter kandungan bernama Yuju . Kakinya berjalan menuju bedcover lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke tempat tidur king size, memiringkan posisi tidurnya.memeluk dua lembar kertas berharga yang sedari tadi tak pernah bosan dia baca.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berdiri didepan cermin besar sambil menaikan baju tidur yang ia pakai. Menampakan perut mulusnya yang masih rata.

"kau harus tumbuh dengan sehat di perut Macchan yah sayang. Harus tumbuh kuat seperti appa mu, tapi jangan seegois dia" kekeh nya pelan. Seolah sedang mengajak ngobrol janin yang berusia 3 minggu itu. Tak berhenti selalu mengelus perut datarnya dengan kasih sayang. terlalu bahagia menyambut buah hatinya dengan chanyeol yang kelak akan keluar dari perutnya. Sebenarnya ada maksud lain baekhyun tidak memberitahukan kehamilannya sekarang. Jika chanyeol mengetahui itu, setiap gerakan yang baekhyun lakukan akan dikekang habis-habisan.

Membayangkan chanyeol akan selalu memarahinya karena tidak menuruti perkataan chanyeol. Bahkan bisa saja chanyeol mengunci baekhyun didalam kamar selama 9 bulan. Membayangkannya saja seperti tertantang masuk kedalam rumah hantu sendirian.baekhyun menggelangkan kepala,pokoknya Jangan sampai terjadi itu terlalu menakutkan. Dia harus bisa merahasiakan kandunganya dahulu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan ke suaminya.

" maafkan _maachan_ yah sayang, tidak memberitahukan kehadiran mu pada appa mu, karena nanti dia tidak akan mengizinkan kita pergi menghirup udara segar diluar. Terlalu menyeramkan" ucapnya memandang pantulan cermin dirinya yang sedari tadi mengusap pelan perut datarnya.

" _Semoga dengan kehadiranmu, bisa membuat appa mu kembali ke dirinya yang dulu "_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

NOTE : Konnichiwa Readers ku yang tersayangggg hahay 3 gimana chapter 2 nya bosen yak bacanya karena gak ada chanbaek momen wik wik wik(?) (/u/). Aku disini mau pemanasan dulu buat baekhyun tersakiti dengan perlahan namun pasti wkwk. CHAPTER 3 DOAKAN LEBIH HOT /eh/ Oh iya aku udah baca semua review dari kalian. DAN KALIAN TAU AKU SENENG BANGET. Sebenarnya chapter 1 itu ada kesalahan karena aku langsung copas dari wattpad ku tanpa baca dulu. tanda titik untuk pergantian latar hilang entah kemana. Aku kirain gak ada bakalan yang baca kan tau udah ada yang komen aja kaget aku tuh wkwk.. Aku baru di ffn jadi agak bingung. Maafin aku yah. Jadi bikin kalian bingung bacanya :"(((. Dan jangan lupa REVIEW nya. Karena review dari kalian penyemangat hidup ku :")))

Ada yang bisa nebak ada apa dengan 2 tahun yang lalu? Siapakah yang tao cari? Kenapa dia ngegas banget nyarinya sampe ke neraka. Ada hutang apakah seseorang itu ke tao(?), lalu dimana akang chanyeol disaat biniknya lagi butuh belaiannn. Hmmmm...

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH UNTUK SARAN DAN MASUKAN KALIAN GUYSSSS GAES. I LOP YU 333**_

 **oliv, dilahae, Nanane, Light.Byun,baekinibottom,justme94, anyaxx, shirenapark,ByunBaekkiehyun, k0k0b0p,milkybaek,**


End file.
